Crow vs the World/Professor Auran
This is Professor Auran's page for Crow vs the World. To see her main page, click here. ---- Professor Auran is a boss in Crow vs the World. He is generally seen as the third boss, as the page shows his enemies third and he is weak to the Cherry Blossom Gust. However, since the bosses can be done in any order, you can save him for last if you wanted to. Background A professor who finds Crow interesting in terms of the capabilities she can do and wants to capture her, aligning himself with R.O.S.E in order to meet this end. He has learned aura abilities from his own nasty experimentation on other sentient beings, including humans and Pokemon. Stage Professor Auran's stage takes place in a huge laboratory with caged experiments destroying their cages and heading to attack Crow or the use of laser grids that require Reaction Blues to clear through. There are sewage barrels that slow and poison enemies if destroyed. Enemies Enemies found in Professor Auran's stage. Mini-Boss: Mantis 2000 Crawls out from a sewage barrel and roars it's mantis cry and then charges at Crow. It has weak points (the parts not covered in metal that Crow has to hit. There are several outcomes, one being that Crow either chops off all it's limbs and kills it or just chops it's arms, leaving it defenseless and scurrying away. Strategy When Crow finally encounters Professor Auran, Professor Auran looks disheveled and nervous, as if he wasn't expecting Crow before she begins speaking. ---- :Crow: Oh there you are. Gotta say, for someone that likes to cage others like animals, you sure bought some shitty-ass cages. :Auran: B-budget cuts, what'cha gonna do? :Crow: Well, the only thing I'm cutting up is you. Green Phase Professor Auran begins his "green phase" with a flurry of telekinetic powers all at once, being moderately hard to dodge before exhausting himself and taking a breather. Crow can attack him in this phase as two Thunderballs drop from the ceiling to roll towards Crow. Taking out the two Thunderballs allows Auran to fuse them together to let out a devastating shock-wave attack that must be slid through. This repeats three times and then Auran goes into his yellow phase. Yellow Phase In Auran's yellow phase, he traps Crow in his mind while being unable to attack in the real world. He is protected by a shadowy figure that grins (implied to be Oober Nightmarecoat) that unleashes nightmarish chain attacks onto Crow if he can hit her. The key is dodging and then grinding on them to hit Auran's head. This happens three times before Oober turns on Auran, unleashing a horrible tear in the ground where a horrifying mutant grabs Auran with Crow getting ensnared as well. Red Phase Auran's mind has shattered in his "red phase", sprouting red tentacles that Crow must jump on while getting closer to his exposed, pulsing brain and beating it. This happens three times and then the boss battle is finished, with Crow and Auran waking up in reality. Auran is reduced to a vegetative state. ---- :Crow: Weak as I thought... ---- When Auran is defeated, the lights dim and Crow takes his clothes and earns 1000 Blood Money. She also learns "PK Spark" as a taunt. Effective Taunts TBA Category:Subpages Category:Villians Category:Crow vs the World Category:Characters Category:Bosses